She's My Angel
by Xx.Kammie-Armanie.xX
Summary: He moves to a new town and starts a new life. But will something from his past haunt him or will it help him forgive those who hurt him? R
1. Pearly Eyes

**Ok, I'm doing this story just for fun.**

**I really don't remember how to start off a good story so here goes.**

********

He drove down the long narrow road in the sunset. He was on his way to his new house that he just bought about a week ago. He was just leaving his last town. A town filled with horrible memories.

As he was driving, he couldn't help but feel as if someone was watching him. He turned on the radio and listened to the music that started to play to get his mind off the feeling.

But when he came to a stop sign, he just stared around. But before he started to move again, he saw pearly eyes staring into his onyx eyes.

********

When he pulled into the driveway of his new 2 story home, he turned off his car. He went up to the door and opened it to show a beautifully white living room. He walked in and sat his keys on the end table next to the door. He walked into the kitchen and pulled out some rice balls.

He just moved here about a day ago, but he didn't know that it would feel like forever. After eating the rice balls, he walked into the dining room and unpacked some of the boxes.

When he looked at the time, he saw that it was 23:51.

_'Damn, I've been unpacking for 4 hours'_ he thought. He went to the box that was labeled 'blankets' and pulled some out. He made a small bed on the floor and stared at the ceiling.

Then before falling asleep, he heard the softest voice he could ever have heard. But thats not the weird part. The weird part was that it knew his name.

'Night Sasuke' said the voice.

After hearing that, he fell into a deep sleep.

********

When he woke up, he felt as if someone came and drove over his neck.

_'Maybe sleeping on the floor was not such a good idea'_ Sasuke thought.

He got up and started to fold up the blankets. After he did, he called the movers to make sure that they were still coming that morning. Once he got their assurance, he went and sat outside with his black ipod.

He noticed how silent his neighborhood was and how the houses each told a different story about them. Then, he started to get that feeling again. That feeling as if someone was watching him.

He looked across the street and saw a midnight haired beauty staring at him. She had pearly eyes and porcelain like skin. She was wearing a white strapless sundress with white flats. She had pearls in her ears and a pearly like headband on her head.

The moving truck pulled up in front of his house, blacking the view of the girl. Sasuke stood up on his porch to find that nothing was there. Nothing in sight.

What had he seen?

********

**Ok Imma stop here. If you wanna know, I kinda got most of the thought from a story on tokio hotel fiction but i didn't take the idea. It's kinda similar, but the difference is the stories and the actual reason as to why Sasuke moved here and why this girl is following him around.**

**But anyways read and review.**

**Tell me what you think.**

**If i get a lot of bad reviews i might make this a suspense.**


	2. The voice and girl

**Well, I kinda wanted to add some more to this story.**

**But don't expect for the chapters to be long though!**

********

Days have passed since Sasuke saw the porcelain-like girl. He went to his bedroom and grabbed a t-shirt from his dresser. On the way out the door, he grabbed his keys and mp3 player.

Sasuke was walking down the street, listening to his mp3 player when he heard someone calling his name. He stopped and turned around to find nothing there. He started walking again and turned his music up. The out-of-nowhere it became cold.

"_Sasuke" _said a soft voice.

He turned around and nothing was there, again.

_'Am i going crazy?'_ Sasuke thought. He started walking again and heard his name being called again and was followed by a soft childish giggle.

He turned around immediately to find nothing there, like before.

Then when he turned back around, he found the porcelain-like girl to be standing in front of him. He jumped at the sight of seeing her.

"Did I scare you?" she asked.

She was wearing light blue denim skinny jeans with a white tank top and a matching colored denim jacket. She had silver medium sized hoop earrings in her ears and she had a silver charm bracelet. She was wearing silver flat sandals and her hair was up in a ponytail.

Sasuke took a deep breath and nodded. She giggled. To Sasuke, it sound like the voice that's been following him.

_'What the hell is wrong with me?'_ He thought.

"Um...hello? Are you there?" she asked while waving her hand in his face.

"Yeah, just spaced out a bit" replied Sasuke.

"Well, I just saw you walking and I felt like I needed to meet you" she said smiling a soft smile.

"Ah...well hi" he said while placing his hand out for her to shake it.

"I'm Hinata" she said while shaking his hand.

_'Her hand is so....soft'_ thought Sasuke.

"I'm Sasuke" he said.

"Well its nice to finally you Sasuke. I'll see you in 3 days and 5 hours" she said before walking past him.

"Ok" said Sasuke, standing there thinking.

_'3 days and 5 hours?'_ he thought and turned around to find nothing there.

He looked around the whole neighborhood to find the girl and ask her what does she mean, but he never found her.

What did she mean when she said she'll seen him in 3 days and 5 hours?

Is she haunting him?

********

**Well, there. **

**Like I said before, I got the idea from a story off of tokio hotel fiction.**

**But anyways what did she mean?**

**And is she haunting him?**

**Whatever just review!**


	3. Sakura vs Computer

**Ok....back!**

**So how was your thanksgiving? Mine was fun.**

**In the last chapter, Sasuke met the girl that he saw when he first moved in.**

**But then before she walked away, she said that she would see him in 3 days and 5 hours. What did she mean?**

**You'll find out if you read this chapter.**

**P.S.: i don't own naruto or the plot for this story**

********

After 2 hours of searching, he gave up. There was no chance of him finding her again. She appeared when he didn't need her. Sasuke went into his home and picked up his cell phone. He needed to get some information on this Hinata girl and find out why she is like a spirit or something.

_'Hey Sasuke. What's up?'_ said a cheery voice.

"Hey can you meet me somewhere?" he asked.

_'Sure where?' _asked the voice.

"At the library" he responded.

_'Ok see you in 10 minutes'_ said the voice.

Then he hung up. He went out to the car and drove to the library.

********

He walked into the silent library and searched the area for a pink haired kunoichi. He then spotted her at a computer and walked over to her. He grabbed a chair and pulled it up beside hers.

"Hey Sasuke! Long time no see!" she said in a perky voice.

"Hey Sakura. Can you look up some information for me?" asked Sasuke.

"Sure. Who's it about? A girl you like?" she asked while nudging him.

"No. I think someone's haunting me" he said with a serious face.

Sakura stared at him for a moment. He stared back. He was about to open his mouth when she bursted out laughing.

"You think....someone's...haunting you" she laughed out.

"Shhh!" said the librarian.

"I'll 'shhh' when I feel like it!" she snapped back.

"So can you?" asked Sasuke.

"Yeah. Do you know the person's name?" asked Sakura.

"Um....Hinata" he said.

"Do you know her last name?" asked Sakura.

"No. She didn't tell me" he said while remembering.

"Ok well let's take a look" said Sakura while typing on the computer.

Just then, before their own eyes, they saw a black screen. Sakura looked forward and started to tap it.

"This isn't right" said Sakura. She stared at the computer, leaning forward and forward looking at it. Then a picture of a girl with pearly eyes appeared and started giggling. Then in mere seconds, her face turned grayish, she had cuts all on her face, and her eyes changed to a dark gray.

She jumped towards the screen screaming, causing Sakura to jump back away from the screen screaming in horror. Then the computer turned off. Sakura got up and ran out the library, causing a lot of heads to turn her way. Sasuke grabbed her books and followed after her.

When he was outside, he saw her crying on a bench. He went and sat by her.

"It's like, I've seen her before!" she cried out.

"It's ok" said Sasuke.

"What happened? She was nice then she turned evil!" shouted Sakura.

"I don't know" replied Sasuke.

"We still need to find something about her" said Sakura, calming down.

"Um....why don't we go to Naruto's?" asked Sasuke.

"That's not a bad idea. He has a computer too!" agreed Sakura.

They got up from the bench and drove in their cars to Naruto's.

********

**What do you think happened to Hinata?**

**Do you actually think she's haunting Sasuke? Or is there more to the story than it seems?**

**Well review and I'll come up with the next chapter.**


	4. The Book

**Ok thanks for the reviews.**

**Last chapter, Sakura was scared from seeing a sort of a shock. ****Sasuke thinks he's being haunted. ****They're on they way to Naruto's house.**

**This chapter may be longer than the others.**

**P.S. i dont own naruto or kinda plotline for this story**

********

When they arrived to Naruto's house, they smelled an aroma of ramen.

"He hasn't changed at all, has he?" asked Sasuke.

"Nope, same old Naruto" said Sakura before knocking.

"COMING!" shouted a voice from the other side of the door. There was a few bumping noises and crashes before the door opened.

"SASUKE, SAKURA! WHAT BRINGS YOU HERE? YOU NOT GETTING MARRIED ARE YOU!?" shouted a very frantic blonde.

"Uh...No Naruto we aren't getting married" stated Sakura, blushing madly.

"We're just here to find some things about a person" said Sasuke with his hands in his pockets.

"AW! COME IN!" he shouted then disappeared in the apartment.

"Do you still have that shock collar?" asked Sakura in a whisper.

"Yes, I brought it with me so he wouldn't be yelling at us" Sasuke whispered back while showing her the blue collar.

When they stepped inside the house, they saw old ramen cups on the kitchen table and some on the coffee table. There were clothes everywhere on the ground. There were even some bugs crawling around. Sakura and Sasuke looked around at the sight in disgust.

"SO WHAT DO YOU THINK?" asked Naruto.

"Not...not bad" said Sakura trying to keep a smile on her face.

"So Naruto, when me and Sakura was out, we saw this perfect band for you" said Sasuke.

"REALLY! LET ME SEE!" shouted Naruto jumping in glee.

Sasuke handed him the blue shock collar. Naruto, totally oblivious to what's about to happen, snatched it from Sasuke and put it on around his neck.

"I LOVE-" he was cut off from a long shock.

"WHAT THE-" he was cut off again by a shock. He fell to the floor, shaking.

"Why is it shocking me?" he asked.

"Because you keep yelling!" said Sakura.

"But...that last time I was shocked was when we were-" he stopped once he realized what he was wearing.

"WHY DID YOU GI-" he was electricuted. He sat on the floor with a glare on his face.

"You need the computer don't you?" he said with the glare still on his face.

"Why thank you Naruto! I'm glad you understand!" said Sakura happily.

She went and sat down at the computer. Sasuke sat next to her and sighed.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"She said she would see me in 3 days and 5 hours" he said.

"What?" said Sakura looking confused.

"I know! I was confused too!" said Sasuke.

"So, her name is Hinata" said Sakura.

"Yeah" responded Sasuke.

"And she's dead?" stated a confused Sakura.

"I don't know" answered Sasuke.

"Well, I'm tired. Let's go home" said Sakura.

They got up and left poor little Naruto on the floor with the blue shock collar.

********

The next morning, Sasuke got up and looked out his window. He saw someone with pearly eyes watching him. He grabbed a t-shirt and yanked it over his head. He ran down the stairs and out the door to find nothing.

_'I'm losing it!' _he thought while going back into the house.

He looked at the clock and saw that he basically had a day and about 4 hours left til' he sees her again.

"What is she? Is she dead?" asked Sasuke to himself.

He then got and idea and left his house. He drove to the lirbrary and went to the book section. He was looking around until he saw something that caught his eye.

He grabbed the book and saw that it was just an ordinary book. He shrugged and opened it to find nothing. He flipped through all the pages and there was nothing on all of them. Sasuke took the book to the librarian to see if he was going crazy.

"Excuse me Miss, but I found this book and there's nothing in it" he said while showing her the book.

"Well, let me see here" she said while grabbing the book in her old palms. She looked at it and sighed.

"Why yes, I remember this book very well" said the old librarian.

"Really?" said Sasuke not sounding surprised.

"Yes, indeed. About 3 months ago, a beautiful young lady with pearly eyes came to me with the same saying" she said.

Sasuke turned around and stared at the old librarian with wide eyes. Did she say pearly eyes?

"Her name started with a 'H'. Haniro...Hiko....Hinakke....Hinata, oh yes Hinata was her name. She just returned it yesterday at noon" said the librarian.

"Noon?" asked Sasuke. He then thought back to what he was doing around noon. Noon....noon...noon.

He was at the library at noon! But he would've seen her though if she came. He remembered coming into the library around at noon. There were people everywhere, how could he not see her out of everyone. Then he remembered seeing a midnight haired girl at the librarian's desk, but he couldn't see her face. That must of been her!

"Excuse me young man" siad the librarian waving her old hand in his face.

"Oh sorry Miss. I spaced out a bit" he responded.

"It's ok son. But like I was saying, she was as sweet as she could be. But then when your pink haired friend screamed, she suddenly disappeared" said the old librarian shaking her head.

"Oh, well thank you" he said before taking the book back. He was about to put it away before he got this idea. He walked straight back up tot he librarian and asked her if she could check it out for him. She did, of course, and handed him back the book.

He drove back to his house, but on the way there, he saw Hinata in a pearly white house that looked like it was at least 3 blocks away from him. She was sitting on on a couch drinking coffee. He stopped his car and walked up to her door.

_*DING*_

"Coming" responded a soft voice.

********

**Sorry my fellow readers but I have to stop it there.**

**Please tell me what you think of this and if I get enough good reviews then I'll add the next chapter.**

**But what do you think is going to happen next?**


	5. The Fallen Angel

**Thank you for everyone who reviewed.**

**So in the last chapter, we left off at Sasuke ringing the doorbell at a house. But, it wasn't his home though. What is he up to?**

**Warning: i don't own naruto or kinda some of the plotline**

********

The door opened and he saw those pearly eyes he been looking for.

"Sasuke...hi" she said smiling.

"Uh...hi" he said in a surprised tone.

"So, how did you know this was my house?" asked Hinata. She was wearing jeans and a light purple tank top. She had on no shoes or jewelry at all.

'_She's beautiful_' thought Sasuke.

"I saw you on the couch when I was driving home from the library" he said before sighing.

"I'm sorry if it sounds stalker-ish" he quickly added on.

"Oh it's ok. Wanna come in?" she asked, moving to the side.

"Sure" he said walking into the lovely home of hers.

Her living room had ivory colored walls and white carpet. She had a white piano in one corner of the room. Next to it, on the wall, was a picture of a person with pearly wings. The person's feet didn't touch the ground, it was like the person was a floating angel. The person looked like a girl. In the center of the room was a white couch and in front of it was a ivory coffee table.

"Nice place" said Sasuke.

"Thank you. I try to keep it clean as possible since most of my walls are white-ish" she said while giggling a bit.

Sasuke walked over to the couch and sat down. For a moment, he thought she disappeared until he saw her come into the room with some tea. She sat the tea tray down on the coffee table and handed Sasuke a cup that already had tea in it.

After taking a couple sips of tea, Sasuke and Hinata started to talk. They were laughing and just having fun.

"So you really gave your best friend a shock collar?" giggled Hinata.

"You would too if he kept shouting in your ear" said Sasuke.

"Wow! Well I'll be back. I'm going to take this into the kitchen" she said before getting up and taking the tea tray into the kitchen.

Sasuke got up from the couch when she disappeared into the kitchen. He walked up to the picture and compared it to Hinata. He noticed a lot of similarites between the two.

They both had midnight colored hair. They both had porcelain-like skin. But the difference was the wings. Hinata didn't have wings, or did she? If she did, then that would explain why he would hardly see her walking.

"Isn't she beautiful?" said a soft voice behind him.

He jumped from hearing the voice, but realized that it was Hinata. She walked up beside him and started to smile.

"A good friend of mine was an artist" she said.

"_Was_?" asked Sasuke.

"He died about a year ago. After he died, I couldn't live in Konoha anymore. It was like, every place I went, I could see him looking at me. But that's silly, though" she said.

"And like when you go to sleep you could hear their voice saying goodnight to you. Or when you move to a new place, you still feel like that person's still alive" stated Sasuke.

"Yes...but how do you-" but she stopped.

"Um...Sasuke?" she said while looking down.

"Yeah" he responded while looking at the painting.

"Did you used to live in Konoha?" she asked.

"Yeah, why?" he asked while still admiring the painting's beauty.

"Do you remember someone named Neji Hyuuga?" She asked.

"Yeah, he was kind of like me except he had family that cared about him. Why?" he asked.

But before she could answer, realization struck him. She said that she lived in Konoha. No wonder why she looked so familiar. But there was something about her that he couldn't remember. What was it?

"Sasuke...I bet you probably don't know this. But before your clan was murdered, your father, Fugaku Uchiha, and my father, Hiashi Hyuuga, had a pre-arranged marriage for us" she said, still looking at the floor.

"Wait...you're Hinata Hyuuga?! My ex-fiance?" he said a little loudly.

"Yes" she said.

"Then, why aren't we married?" asked Sasuke.

"Well, after your clan died, father didn't want to force you into doing anything since you lost your family so it was cancelled" she said. There was a moment of silence before either of the two talked.

"So Neji painted this?" asked Sasuke.

"Yes, he painted this before he got ill" she stated.

"What is it suppose to be? A floating angel?" he questioned.

"No, I thought that too until he told me to look for some book. I always asked him but he would tell me the same thing. Until about 3 months ago I was in the library and I came across the book he told me to look for. But the weird thing was, when I opened it, there was nothing. All the pages were blank" she said while making a confused face.

"Wait...the book had a black cover and has gold writing on the cover" stated Sasuke.

"Yes...how do you know?" she asked while tilting her head to the side.

"I just checked it out today" he answered, turning his gaze towards her.

"Oh" she whispered.

"So what's a fallen angel?" he asked.

"A fallen angel is a person who was sent into someone's life to help them. When someone sees a or feels a person watching them, they think that they're being haunted. But usually a fallen angel is someone that the person used to know or used to see. A person could hear the fallen angel's voice in their head and will think that they're going crazy. But a fallen angel only comes every 50 years though" she said before taking a breath.

"The last fallen angel was a woman named Mitsuki Uzuhmi and she never knew that she was a fallen angel until she met a guy that was her neighbor. He was a depressing person and he always was drinking alcohol. But one day, she appeared at his doorstep and changed him in a matter of one week. When a fallen angel has changed that person's life, they have two choices. They could stay here forever or go back to heaven. Most of the past fallen angels have stayed here because they always fell in love with the person they changed" Hinata looked at Sasuke, who was listening intently, and gave him a soft smile before continuing.

"Only one fallen angel has went back. His name was Uruko Mithiku. Most people say he went back because he didn't love the person he changed. But he really went back to heaven because he felt that the girl's life would be better without him in it. He was wrong though. About 5 months after he left, she couldn't take it anymore. One day she hung herself, just to be with him. When she got to heaven, he smiled at her and embraced her in his arms. Turns out, he knew she was going to do that regardless so he left just to wait for her to join him for eternity" she smiled and turned to Sasuke who was smirking at her.

"What?" she asked.

"I think you're a fallen angel" he said smirking at her.

********

**So what do you think? **

**Please review and tell me what you thought about it.**

**And please don't think that story has ended cause it hasn't, yet.**

**So review!**


	6. Denial

**Sorry for the long wait!**

**I've been so busy lately that I forgot to finish the story.**

**Sorry!!**

********

"You think I'm a fallen angel?" asked Hinata staring at Sasuke in a confused look.

Sasuke looked around before answering. He didn't know how to respond. Sure, she was a fallen angel but did she know? He stared down at the ground and bit his bottom lip . He stared at her and nodded.

"What makes you think I'm a fallen angel?" asked Hinata looking at him confusingly.

"Everything. I've seen you before but I don't know how you be appearing out of no where. It's like you have wings and can float from place to place or something. Sometimes I swear I can hear your voice when I'm alone. Are you sure you're not dead?" replied Sasuke.

"I don't remember dying. I remember everything but dying! What makes you think I died?!" she said frantically.

"Well I thought you did because everytime I saw you, you disappeared and it was like you were haunting me. Then I went to the library with my friend and when we typed in your name, it showed a angelic girl but in a matter of seconds she turned evil and dead looking" he said in a loud voice.

"But...I'm not dead or even close to it!" she shouted.

Hinata threw her hands against her head and held her head in her hands. She fell to the floor crying as if she was hurt. Sasuke rushed by her side the moment she fell to the floor.

"This isn't right! I'm not dead!" she yelled.

"I'M NOT DEAD!" she screamed. But the moment she screamed, all the glass in her house, around the neighborhood, had shattered into pieces. Sasuke seemed stunned by this and noticed that she realized what she had done.

"But...but...I'm not a fallen angel" she whispered.

"I think you are Hinata" said Sasuke.

"But...who is the person I need to help?" she asked.

"Isn't it obvious?" he asked.

She gazed around the room and out the shattered window. She tapped her fingers together before she could think of an answer. But, she sadly shook her head and turned her gaze to the floor. Sasuke put his finger under her chin and tilted her head up to him. Their eyes met at a gaze.

"Me" he replied before brushing his lips against hers.

********

**Ok...that's all for now.**

**I'm sorry for the short chapter but I have to get ready for school since break is almost over.**

**Review please!**

**See ya!**


End file.
